Conventional well control systems, such as plunger lift control systems, typically only include algorithms for controlling the operation of individual wells without regard for the coordinated operation of surrounding wells or a grouping of wells. For example, while conventional algorithms for opening and closing one or more well valves may maximize production from an individual well, no account is taken for the overall optimized performance of a grouping of multiple wells or the hydrocarbon reservoir in general.
As such, a need exists to coordinate the operation of individual wells in one of more groupings of multiple wells (“well pads”) in a hydrocarbon reservoir so as to optimize production and other performance parameters of the well pads in the hydrocarbon reservoir.
A further need exists to identify multiple alarm/alert situations associated with a well pad and related well plunger lift control systems that may require operator intervention, e.g., multiple dry trips, no plunger trips, etc., to manage such situations “by exception.”